


take my hand to your fantasy

by autcmnleaves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minho is going through it, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Tension, Suggestive, this is spicy not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: “I’m having not-so-friendly dreams about my best friend”.Chan stares at him. “What are you talking about?”.Minho groans. “I dreamt about Jisung last night”.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	take my hand to your fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> please remember: english is not my first language.

“I’m having not-so-friendly dreams about my best friend”.

Chan stares at him, fork midway in the air as he was about to eat a piece of his cake. “What are you talking about?”.

Minho groans. “I dreamt about Jisung last night”. 

Chan shrugs. “So? I’ve dreamt about my friends before. It’s quite normal”, he says casually, chewing on his cake.

Minho rolls his eyes and leans forward a bit. “Yeah, but have you ever had a sexual dream about them?”, he whispers a bit embarrassed, and he leans back again. 

Chan’s eyes widen a bit. “You like Jisung?”, he asks shocked. He’s around the two of them all the time. If Minho had a crush on Jisung, he would’ve noticed by now. 

“I don’t know!”, Minho replies loudly. “I never saw him as anything more than just a friend, but this dream is seriously messing with my mind”. 

He still remembers the dream very clearly, the image of silk and skin on skin almost imprinted in his brain. He still hears the other’s voice, whining and begging. Minho knows it shouldn’t bother him this much, but it still leaves him feeling a bit anxious.

“Maybe you do secretly fancy him, you just haven’t realised it yet”, Chan says. He offers his last bit of cake to Minho, who quietly refuses. “I can’t ever face him again”, Minho says seriously. 

Chan rolls his eyes. “I’m sure you’ll forget you dreamt about him in a few days. Besides, if you really don’t have a crush on him, it shouldn’t affect you at all. I’m sure it’ll be fine”.

Minho resists the urge to roll his eyes again. Sure, having a sexual dream about your best friend is something you will forget easily. “If you say so”. 

He ends up seeing Jisung earlier than he had hoped for. The younger insisted on hanging out after school the next day, claiming he’s missing ‘his favourite hyung’. 

Normally, Minho loves spending time with his best friend. Out of all his friends, Jisung seems to understand him the best, always willing to listen to him rant about the most random things. 

Today, however, he’s not looking forward to it.

“Minho hyung!”, he hears Jisung yell from behind him when he’s almost out the door, running to catch up with him. Minho takes a deep breath before replying with a shaky ‘hi’. 

“I can’t believe you almost left without me”, Jisung says, pouting at him. Minho giggles. “I would never leave without you Sungie, you know that”. 

Jisung’s bright smile returns. He’s practically skipping as they walk. Minho can feel the excitement radiating off of him. “You’re awfully happy today”.

“I’m just happy to be spending time with my favourite hyung today!”, the other replies. Minho rolls his eyes at him, trying very hard not to smile right now. 

“I also got asked out by some girl today”, Jisung adds a few seconds later. Minho’s smile immediately falls, head turning back to him. “And what was your response?”, he asks, maybe a bit too curiously.

“I refused, I didn’t feel like going on a date with her if I’m being honest”, the younger replies, smiling at Minho who smiles back.

Once they’ve arrived at Minho’s apartment, Jisung immediately drops himself on the couch. “I missed your tiny apartment”.

Minho laughs at him, sitting down next to him. “You were here last week though”. 

“Exactly, it’s been a week already! Who knows what happened in that week!”, Jisung says jokingly, causing the dream to pop back up in Minho’s mind.

He coughs loudly before grabbing the tv remote. “What movie do you want to watch?”, he asks, quickly trying to change the subject.

Once they’ve turned on a movie, Minho lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. He tries his best to focus on the movie, but he fails miserably, his mind wandering back to the dream he so desperately tries to forget.

He still sees Jisung under him, looking so extremely pretty tied to _Minho’s_ bed with red silk, purple bruises visible on his neck. He hears Jisung’s pretty sounds, high and whiny as he begs for him, repeating Minho’s name over and over again. It makes Minho want to wreck him so fucking badly.

“Hyung? Are you okay?”, he hears Jisung suddenly speak up, making Minho snap out of his thoughts, looking straight into the eyes of a concerned Jisung.

The younger’s eyes widen when they make contact. There’s something in Minho’s eyes he has never seen before, something intimidating. “A-Are you enjoying the movie?”, he stutters out, not breaking eye contact.

Minho smirks. “Not really, actually”, he says, and he moves closer to him. “Are you?”.

Jisung shakes his head. “I-It’s a bit boring”, he answers, looking at the other with big eyes. 

Minho hums. He looks down at Jisung’s lips for a split second before looking back up again, knowing the younger saw it. “Wanna do something else then?”. 

Jisung nods, frozen in shock and unable to break eye contact. He now recognises the unfamiliar look in Minho’s eyes as lust, _pure lust._

Minho presses his lips to Jisung’s, earning him a gasp that sounds like music to his ears. It takes a few seconds before he feels Jisung relax, kissing back just as eagerly. It makes Minho’s head spin, as their tongues mingle together and it’s all _so fucking hot_ he feels like he’s going crazy. 

Jisung moves to sit on the other’s lap without disconnecting their lips, immediately feeling Minho’s hands on his waist pulling him even closer. “You’re so good, Sungie”, Minho breathes out before pulling away, causing the younger to whine. 

“Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”, he says, moving down to Jisung’s neck. The younger nods. “Only for you”. He moans when he feels the other’s lips on his neck, leaving a mark.

“You have no idea how much I’ve been thinking about this”, Minho admits, leaving kisses on the other’s neck. “So many things I wanna do to you, baby”. 

Jisung moans quietly. “Please use me however you want”.

Minho smirks at that, letting his hands roam under Jisung’s shirt, the feeling of his skin making him lose his mind. 

And after tonight, Minho’s sure he’s not just going to have a not-so-friendly _dream_ he won’t ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> god please forgive me for this sin.
> 
> this is a bit of a mess and i wrote it in an hour but i felt like writing something a bit intimate hh. 
> 
> hope u liked it


End file.
